Why Harry Potter?
by Coratheexplorar
Summary: Harry Potter. Why does it have to be Harry potter? Out of all the guys in this god damned school it just had to be Harry Potter. Boys are stupid, and my feelings are stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter. Why does it have to be Harry potter? Out of all the guys in this god damned school it just had to be Harry Potter. Boys are stupid, and my feelings are stupid.

Sighing, I walk into Defence of the Dark Arts. I most definitely DO NOT need Professor Snape making this day even worse for me. Snape seems to hate everyone except for his precious little Slytherins. And of course Dumbledore. As I sit at my desk I look at the wooden clock hanging on the wall to my right. Class was supposed to start five minutes ago! That's weird, Professor Snape has never been late to class. Never. But, this must be a good sign right? Maybe he's sick and will be out for the rest of the week!

As soon as that thought runs through my head, the creaky door is burst open. Almost falling off it's hinges from the many times it's been thrown open like just now. Snape is in the doorway, looking flustered and slightly out of breath. He stalks through desks, closing the door behind him with a slam. "Everyone back in their seats!" Snape barks. Everyone scrambles back to their seats except for the Slytherins. They take their time, leisurely walking back to their seats. Tripping a few Gryffindors on the way. A bony, pale boy winks at me and I look away, disgusted. I wouldn't go out with Conely for a billion galleons. Well, maybe for the family, but…. No I don't want to think about Conely, Instead my thoughts switch over to Harry. Picturing his perfect windswept hair...I could go on and on about him. His eyes, and that jawline.

While I'm day dreaming Snape gives out instructions to the class. In this project we need a partner. I'm only snapped out of it when Conley swoops into the chair next to me and scoots too close for comfort. "What are you doing?" I ask, scooting my chair as far away as I can. "You were the only person left without a partner",he grins viciously. He really is disgusting, going through girls like people go through toilet roll. Thankfully class ends five minutes after. This is the _worst_ day ever!

After another five hours of lessons dinner finally comes around. As I walk to the grand hall I can smell the roast beef and potatoes. My mouth waters and I begin to jog towards the Grand Hall. Suddenly a boy races past me. His wand drops to the floor as he speeds by. I need to give his wand back! I pick up the wand and run after the boy, my stomach growling in protest. I see him turn a corner so I follow after him. But when I turn the corner the hall ends. Where could he have gone? I cautiously walk towards the wall at the end of the hall and put my hand against the stone surface. I give it a little push and my hand goes straight through. Losing my balance, the rest of my body goes through.

I stumble through the wall and fall to the floor. It's sort of sandy and the grain keeps getting in my eyes. I lift my face up and am startled to see three familiar faces looking at me. A redhead, a frizzy mane of curls, and the most luscious, brown, golden hair that I have ever seen. My face immediately starts blushing as that thought runs through my mind.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" asks a bewildered looking Harry. With Harry looking at me, I can't remember why I had even followed him. Oh right, I followed him because… his wand! Right. "Erm, I saw you drop your wand and uh, followed you to return it." My hand starts shaking as I reach into my robe pull out his wand. As I pass it over, our hands brush and a shiver passes through me so violent that Ron asks "are you alright?" I tell him I'm fine and look around the space that we are in. Where exactly am I? As if reading my mind, Harry says "We are in a room called the Dungeon of Neigh. We haven't exactly figured out why it's called that. I discovered it in my fifth year and told Hermione and Ron, we've been using it since then to….well…" He glances at Hermione and she slightly nods. "We've been using it to formulate plans on how to defeat Voldemort."

Woah, I wasn't expecting that. I thought Harry had a little more time. My feelings must show on my face because Hermione rushes to my side and hugs me. She tells me to go back and eat dinner. I want to stay, but I know my stomach has other plans. I leave the room through the wall and trek back to the grand hall. I make sure to memorize every hall I walk through so I can find my way back. By the time I reach the grand hall, all there's left is desert. Oh well, I'll have to go to the elves and get some sandwiches. I switch directions and head down.

After my little adventure I go back to the Gryffindor dorm. I sink into my favorite chair by the fire and close my eyes. Maybe I can rest for a few minutes then go and finish my homework….

I'm nestled against a man in a dark space. His arms are wrapped around me, and I can feel his chest moving up and down. "You're safe with me" he whispers softly. He repeats it again and again and again until that's all I can hear. "You're safe with me, you're safe with me, you safe with…."

I suddenly wake up from my dream, my head shoots up and I collide with a dark object. "Ow!" I hear somebody mutter. I rub my head and try to look at the person in front of me. A light turns on and I see the person I hit. Bloody hell, it's Harry. "Harry! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Well, I didn't mean to fall asleep here. I was just so tired. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Can I do anything? What are you doing here? Wait, that was a stupid question you're in Gryffindor house. I'm so sorry." I end breathless. I go over what I said in my head and inwardly groan. Smooth Ginny, real smooth. God, I can't talk to him without dissolving into awkward Ginny from my second year.

"I'm fine" he assures me."I just saw you asleep and thought it wouldn't be fair to leave you here." He tells me. "Um. Oh. OK. I'll just be going to bed now. See you tomorrow Harry." I stutter as I trip up the stairs.

He replies with, "oh, okay. Goodnight Ginny." Is it my imagination or does he sound disappointed? That's all I think about as I finish my homework in bed. Was he disappointed that I left? Or am I just becoming delusional?

 **Hey guys! This will be short. This is only my second story, the first one was a crash and burn. Not exactly one of the most popular stories.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

All I can think about is Harry, and how stupid I am. He is Harry-effing-Potter. How I ever thought I could have a chance with him, I have no idea. But this silly, stupid crush needs to end now! And that was that. Nothing could sway it. Or at least I thought. I got dressed and made for the door of my dorm room. I stepped outside, closed my door and walked down the hall. Only to find Harry. Coming out of the boy's bathroom. Topless. Sweet lord please save me now, or now, or how about now? I swiftly turn around and start walking back towards my dorm room, totally ready to wait out the danger. That is until he calls out my name. My feet come to a stop and I will myself to stay strong as I turn around. "Yes Harry?", I ask. I focus my eyes on his nose, just so I don't have to stare into those beautiful, marvelous, deep eyes…. NO! FOCUS GINNY!

"Erm, Ginny are you alright? You look a little sick. He comes closer to me, so close I could reach out and touch his bare chest. "YES. Everything is fine, I was just going back to my dorm to get something I left behind. I really need it! I'll see you later Harry!" and with that I flee up the hall, slamming the door behind me. From now on I will check to see if anyone is coming before make my way down the hall to breakfast.

Quidditch Practice….

Everything was going pretty well, actually, it was amazing! I was having such a good time! I caught the quaffle every time it was passed to me and was flying really well. Everything was marvelous until an unforeseen bludger knocked me off my broom. I fell through the air, screaming my head off and trying to find my wand. Which I, unfortunately, could not reach through my robes whipping around me.

Then suddenly I'm swept out of the air by someone on a broom, then laid gently on the grass. "Ginny, Ginny are you alright?" asks a blurry figure anxiously. "Ginny what happened?" three more figure join the previous one. I tell them "yes, yes I'm fine, just let me get my bearings." They all back away as I sit up. My vision finally focusing. "Who carried me down?" I ask. "Oh, I did." a face suddenly appears in front of me. Harry, ever the gentleman offers me his hand to stand up. I take it and slowly shift myself until I'm standing upright. And then abruptly I black out.

I wake to find myself in a bed with soft sheets and smell something like one the potions I made in class. I move into a sitting position and look around. Light shines through the windows and I can see students splashing around in the lake. The end of my bed shows that I've had some visitors. It's littered with chocolate frog packets and cards. One our ten is left from what I can tell. Madame Pomfrey bustled through the open door and sets a class vile on my bedside table. "This should get rid of your headache and eyesight problems, though I'm afraid I can't get rid of the bump on your head. You can go to your dormitory to change then go to class after you've had this" she explains pointing at the vile "I've got to go dear but come back later for a checkup." With that, she turns around and heads back out the door.

My head is spinning and I didn't fully understand what she said, but it was clear enough. Drink the potion, it gets rid of a headache. And all want to do right now is get rid of this stupid headache. I click open the top and down it. The potion tastes like rubber and lemons. Blaugh, I am never hitting my head again! My head clears after a couple of seconds and I recall what she said. The potion, something about a bump… Wait, a bump? My hands move to my head and I feel all around it until I finally touch something that feels like a bump. Except it much larger, in fact, the word bump is an understatement. It feels more like a huge, enormous mountain is sitting on my head. I make my way to the nearest mirror. And almost faint again.

Last summer Harry introduced the TV to my family. We have one in our house now and watch cartoons every summer. You know how Tom the cat from Tom and Jerry gets hit in the head a lot and gets those massive bumps on his head? That's pretty much what my bump or mountain pretty much looks like right now. I. Can. Not. Be. Seen. In. Public. I formulate my plan as I race to my bed to grab my wand and robes. Number one, race out of the nursery and straight to my dorm, NO ONE can see me. That is crucial. Two, scan all of my healing textbooks and see if Madam Pomfrey missed something that could help. Three, lock myself in the bathroom and stay in there until it goes away. Awesome!

Ok, here it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm almost flying as I race through the empty hallways, the majority of the student body in class (though I can't say for those few students that feel school isn't necessary). Almost there, almost there, I chant in my mind. I pass classroom after classroom, my mind set on getting to the Gryffindor common room without being seen.

I, of course, totally forgot that when you're running at top speed around dangerously tight corners in a narrow corridor that you don't time to see if anyone is coming around the bend. So as I dash around a cramped turn, I'm only thinking about the enormous bump on my head and how to rid of it. Maybe a potion or salve? My mind doesn't even process the dark figure that lays ahead of me. Time slows down as I shift my body, I try to stop but I'm going too fast. The momentum that I've carried since I started this long trek from the infirmary carries me all the way forward. I slam into the person, my body struggling against gravity as I try to stay upright. But I get pulled down anyway.

Everything passes in a blur. This is mostly what I can recollect:

I smash into an unsuspecting person while running at top speed.

The stranger and I fall to the ground.

I make a list of all the things I remember happening…

The world goes dark for a second as I close my eyes and remember to breathe. And then I recall that I am laying on a person, whose identity I have no idea. But I still have to get to my dormitory so I can lock myself in the bathroom. Right then, I stand up without looking at the individual and keep going. They'll be okay, right?

A little later…..

I've locked myself in the bathroom...and I am never coming out. Not if Gladis (a friend I just haven't mentioned until now) brings me my favorite pie, not if Ron confesses his feelings to Hermione, not even Harry tells me he loves me. He would stop loving me the minute I would open this door.

I've tried everything from potions to spells, to even a disgusting plant from the greenhouse to get rid of this thing atop my head. NOTHING has worked, NOTHING. The bump still sits on my head like (I learned this in muggle studies. Though why I have no idea). I'm sure you think that I'm exaggerating. But I can assure you I'm not. Let me give you all of the details. It has taken a sort of roundish shape (did I mention that it changes shape every so often?). The top is hard and the bottom is a little squishy. The entire thing hurts like hell and I can barely think with the pounding in my head.

My body is leaning against the door of the bathroom and my eyes are closed. There is obviously nothing I can do to get rid of this, this thing on my head. I can just tell my professors that the potion I drank had the opposite effect on me and I wasn't feeling up to a day of lessons. All I want to do is sleep, that actually might help a headache I have acquired.

I'm not really thinking as my body slides onto the floor, as I lay my head on the cold tile, and close my eyes. The world shuts down as my breathing becomes even and my heartbeat slows. My bump is no longer a part of my identity as I dream of ice cream and chocolate frogs.

I awake to a loud thumping noise coming from the door behind me.

My head spins as I struggle to a sitting position and croak out, "what?"

"Ginny, is that you?" asks a familiar voice.

"Um yes. I believe it is me, and you are?" I respond. I've shifted to a crouch and am now trying to stand, but feel too ill to manage that.

"Come on Ginny! It's me…. Hermione"

"Oh, Hermione! Right. Um, what are you doing pounding on the bathroom door?"

"The door is locked, Ginny."

"Oh! Yes, yes….why exactly is the door locked?"

"I don't know Ginny, you're the one in the bathroom."

I rise on my wobbly knees and face the mirror, it's then that I remember why I'm in here, and why I cannot open the door. The bump is the same, but even more enormous and red than it was before. The entire thing has formed a point at the very tip. In fact, it's so pointy that you can see it sticking up through my hair.

"Ginny, are you alright in there?" asks Hermione.

"I am not going to open the door Hermione, could you please go away?" I reply.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! Open this door now! What's wrong Ginny?"

"I just….um, I just need some privacy right now."

"Ginevra Weasley! You have had five hours privacy, starting from when you stumbled into the dorm room and slammed the bathroom door shut! I have had the need to use the loo for the last three hours so if you don't open this goddamn door now, I will blast it open then hex you into next week! Do you hear me?"

Hermione really was quite intimidating so it wasn't my fault when I opened the door to find a fuming Hermione pacing the floors of my dormitory. As soon as I put one foot out of the bathroom she turned around and stalked right to me.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH I-I-I…"

And that's when she saw the bump. (On my head) (not my stomach).

 **Hey, guys! Sorry that this chapter doesn't have any Harry-Ginny action in it (though I wouldn't give you much credit if you had an idea of who Ginny crashed into.) I promise that there will be some soon! Please leave a review! I want to know how I can make my writing better! Thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ginny, how did this happen?" Hermione is sitting next to me on my bed, I can tell she's trying not to stare at the enormous thing on my head that we are going to call a "bump", but she's failing miserably. For the last fifteen minutes, I've had to ask her to stop staring almost every ten seconds. I have tried and failed to get her complete attention and now just have to deal with the fact that she will not stop staring. "HERMIONE, for the last time! Would you stop gawking?!"

"Yes, yes, sorry Ginny. Now, where were we?" She stares straight into my eyes but I can tell that's she's itching to go right back to staring at my….what am I going to call thing "thing" on my head? I can't name it a bump because of the obvious pregnant issues and stuff. That leaves me with a mountainous thing or a totally unconventional name that has another meaning in life but is being used to name my...thing.

"Hermione? Can you fix this?"

"Ginny, I'm sure I can. Or, well, I'm sure I could. But if Madame Pomfrey couldn't find a cure, I'm not sure I can. Wait, before you say anything I want to tell you that I will do everything I can. But there is a very slim chance of me finding a cure. You might just have to let it be." She finishes her speech with a sympathetic look, then turns and slid off the bed. "I'll go to the library and try to dig up something. Maybe massage it?"

I say "Ok, I'll try." And she leaves. As the dorm door swings shut I walk back to the bathroom and take another look at my….peach. I'm going to be calling it a peach. Now what to do with this, peach. I should get to my classes today, but what will hide this? If Hermione can't find anything, no one can. I might just have to wait it out like Madame Pomfrey said. But I cannot wait it out. That is not happening! Here's what I'm going to do:

Sneak down to the infirmary and kill some people….Nah I'm kidding, that's for later.

Sneak down to the infirmary

Plead and beg Madame Pomfrey to make something to fix my peachy little problem (something that is not preachy at all!)

Ok, so I know that it may not be the best plan ever, but it's something. Right? To hide my peach, I'm wrapping a turban I found in my trunk (don't ask) around my head. If anyone asks I'll just say it's a Divination assignment. Off I go...back into the lovely world where anybody will be able to question my sanity. So I sneak down the stairs and into the corridor, everyone is at breakfast so I shouldn't worry about running into anybody. I run down the hall and make it to the infirmary at record time. Just as I'm about to enter, I hear someone weeping from the outside and stop suddenly, not wanting to embarrass the person by invading their privacy, but I most definitely do not want to stay in this hallway for everyone to see my almost too big turban on my too big head. So with the utmost care, I tiptoe through the door and into the infirmary. I stick to the wall as if I'm a… a, well, um, something. Something that sticks to a wall to hide from people. Yeah, something. Anyways, I sneakily sneak past the sobbing person that is behind a curtain and am almost to Madame Pomfrey's office when I hear a familiar voice say,

"Hermione, he's going to be ok. Calm down alright, we will find the person that did this, and he will be ok." Ron! Hermione! Why are they in here? Now curious, I walk to the bed and move aside the curtain. Ron and Hermione stand in an embrace, blocking a person in a cot behind them.

"Ron, Hermione? What are you guys doing here?" I slowly walk over to them but still cannot see the person behind them.

"Who is that?" Just as I ask, they move apart and I get a clear look of the person in the cot,

OH. MY. GOD.


End file.
